Unidentified Flying Orson
Unidentified Flying Orson is the second segment from the second episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Orson's imagination gets the better of him as he believes that Martians have invaded the farm. Plot Booker sets up a worm trap, using a peanut for bait. After Sheldon tells him that he has the wrong kind of bait, Booker then sees that he has caught an elephant instead. Meanwhile, Orson is reading a science fiction novel. Lanolin criticizes him about it, due to his tendency to get carried away by his imagination with fictional stories. After a song sequence from her, Orson figures he will be in no danger of taking his book too seriously, which Lanolin finds laughable. As he reads about Martians plotting to take over the Earth by disguising themselves as cheese danish and using laser-phaser rays, Roy overhears the plot and plans a practical joke. Roy gets some cheese danish from a shed and puts them on the ground. Orson, who continues reading his book, eventually spots them, as does Wade. Orson suspects that they are baby Martians in disguise. They then see Roy, supposedly brainwashed by the Martians, walk up to them. Orson figures that he has been "laser-phasered"; concluding that Martians are invading the farm, he and Wade run off in a panic. Lanolin, whilst talking to Booker and Sheldon, reconsiders her stance toward Orson's reading habits. Wade then runs up to them and informs them about the alleged Martian invasion. Lanolin suspects something is going on and sets out to investigate. While Orson and Wade become more paranoid, Roy sets up the last part of his prank by disguising the silo as a Martian rocket ship. He plans to have Orson open the door and get covered with grain. When Orson and Wade find Roy next to the "rocket", Roy, who is back in his "laser-phasered" character, informs them that the Martians will not be able to return home if their rocket is stolen. Lanolin finds them and concludes that Roy is responsible for the panic. As Orson prepares to open the door to the silo, Lanolin shows up and uses reverse psychology on Roy. Roy is then convinced to open the door, falling for his own prank. After letting the grain out of the silo, Roy is forced into shoveling it all back inside, which he figures will take a long time at his rate. As Lanolin reminds Orson that reading can be fun as long as one is aware of when they are reading fiction, Booker sees what appears to be a worm. After going after it and struggling with it for a while, Booker then realizes that the "worm" is actually part of an alien, which otherwise looks like a large cheese danish. After Booker runs off, the alien walks away, with a cheese danish-shaped spaceship appearing in the sky. The spaceship prepares to leave earth, due to "no intelligent life on Earth". Characters Main Characters *Orson Pig *Roy Rooster *Lanolin Sheep Major Characters *Wade Duck *Booker *Sheldon Minor Characters *Bo Sheep *Martian *Mission Force (voiced by Thom Huge) *Spirit *Elephant Trivia *Orson's book is titled Attack of the Awesome Space Zombies. Songs *Read, Read Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres